Noble County, Indiana
Noble County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 47,536. The county seat is Albion. The county is divided into 13 townships which provide local services. Noble County comprises the Kendallville, IN Micropolitan Statistical Area and is included in the Fort Wayne-Huntington-Auburn, IN Combined Statistical Area. History Noble County was formed in 1836. It was named for Governor Noah Noble. The original settlers in Noble County were settlers from New England known as "Yankee's", these were people descended from the English Puritans who settled New England in the 1600s. They were part of a wave of New Englanders who migrated west to what was then the Northwest Territory during the early 1800s. This migration was sparked as a result of the completion of the Erie Canal and conclusion of the Black Hawk War. They founded the towns of Kendallville and Albion.Alvord's History of Noble County, Indiana ...: To Which Is Appended a Comprehensive Compendium of Local Biography - Memoirs of Representative Men and Women of the County, Whose Works of Merit Have Made Their Names Imperishable .. - Primary Source Edition Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.42%) is land and (or 1.58%) is water. (1076 feet/328 metres), the second-highest point in Indiana, is located in Noble County. Cities and towns *Albion *Avilla *Cromwell *Kendallville *Kimmell *LaOtto *Ligonier *Rome City *Wilmot *Wolf Lake *Bear Lake *Wolcottville Townships *Albion *Allen *Elkhart *Green *Jefferson *Noble *Orange *Perry *Sparta *Swan *Washington *Wayne *York Major highways * U.S. Route 6 * U.S. Route 33 * Indiana State Road 3 * Indiana State Road 5 * Indiana State Road 8 * Indiana State Road 9 * Indiana State Road 109 * Indiana State Road 205 Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Albion have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana and the Indiana Code. The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all spending and revenue collection. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms and are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes and service taxes. The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue and managing day-to-day functions of the county government. The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and be residents of the county. Each of the townships has a trustee who administers rural fire protection and ambulance service, provides poor relief and manages cemetery care, among other duties. The trustee is assisted in these duties by a three-member township board. The trustees and board members are elected to four-year terms. Noble County is part of Indiana's 3rd congressional district and in 2008 was represented by Mark Souder in the United States Congress. It is part of Indiana Senate district 13 and Indiana House of Representatives districts 52 and 83. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 46,275 people, 16,696 households, and 12,288 families residing in the county. The population density was 113 people per square mile (43/km²). There were 18,233 housing units at an average density of 44 per square mile (17/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.98% White, 0.41% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 4.04% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. 7.13% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 33.5% were of German, 29.7% English and 6.5% Irish ancestry according to the 2010 American Community Survey.http://www.census.gov/acs/www/data_documentation/2010_release/ There were 16,696 households out of which 37.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.20% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.40% were non-families. 21.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.73 and the average family size was 3.19. In the county the population was spread out with 29.00% under the age of 18, 9.20% from 18 to 24, 30.00% from 25 to 44, 20.80% from 45 to 64, and 11.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 101.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,700, and the median income for a family was $49,037. Males had a median income of $35,124 versus $24,026 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,896. About 5.60% of families and 7.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.10% of those under age 18 and 6.20% of those age 65 or over. Education School districts *Central Noble Community School Corporation *East Noble School Corporation *Smith-Green Community Schools *West Noble School Corporation See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Noble County, Indiana * The News Sun, daily newspaper covering Noble County * Noble County Community Fair * Kendallville Mall a local website and Facebook page for community news, free to read. References External Links Noble County government website Category:Noble County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1836 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1836 Category:Fort Wayne metropolitan area